


'Tis Pity He's a Whore

by prettywhenyoucry



Series: Pretty Baby [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, whore!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywhenyoucry/pseuds/prettywhenyoucry
Summary: 霸道总裁Erik和花魁Charles





	'Tis Pity He's a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自约翰•福特所作戏剧《可惜她是娼妓》（《'Tis pity she is a whore》）  
> 警告：dub-con，悲惨成长史暗示

“世界上就这么些人活着，欲望的种类却是无限的。但是，每一种状况都不过是某个地方、某个人尝试过的形态种类罢了，不是你的客人发明的。话又说回来，在现在这一瞬间，每个人也都靠着自己的欲望活着。就这一层意义来看，或许欲望并没有所谓的新或旧。每个人都是以最原始的形态展现属于自己的模式。”  
——《娼年》

 

【一】

月亮伸出在雨幕里变得湿漉漉的爪子，攀上窗户，传递夜色已深的讯息。街上空无一人，雨水将细致的哀愁烟叶般放在齿颊间咀嚼，发出秋叶簌簌般的呢喃。远方的夜色像渗入鸦片汁液的红酒，隐约传来狗的凄怆低吠。

Charles躺在床上，天鹅绒帷幕被高高撩了起来，好让他看清这个夜晚的月亮。明天会是重要的一天，现在躺在这里的这个他将会迎来处刑，以后活下去的会是另一个他。月亮在雨里看上去格外遥远，像一团朦胧的雾气，那一缕缕云翳像爪子一样抓挠着她，似乎随时要把她撕成成碎片。不知道若干年前，在前往新大陆的船只甲板上，他的母亲是否也见过这样的月亮。

他不太愿意去想象自己的母亲，因为无论她是个什么样的人，最后她都把自己的孩子抛弃了。他很小的时候就被虔婆带到了这间妓院，那时候他除了营养不良和贫血以外一无所有，包括记忆。他天真地以为这是一个新的世界，他可以过上可以吃饱饭的生活了。现在回想起来带着一种讽刺的意味，但是他是习惯自我讽刺的人，所以感受不到什么痛苦和羞辱。

那个虔婆是个很温和的老太婆，不像这个职业一贯给人的印象那样市侩刻薄。她对他很好，给他讲了一些关于他父母的事——他们刚来到这片迦南福地就被骗光了所有钱。瘟疫来势汹汹，把他父亲带走了。他留下的唯一遗产就是尚在腹中的Charles。老太婆花了几枚银币就买走了他，就像白人们拿玻璃珠从印第安人手里骗取珍贵的商品一样，这是美洲大陆的一种美妙报复。

在路上她给他买了新衣服和食物，他出生以来只记得燕麦粥寡淡的味道。在尝了一口熏火腿以后，他吐了。老太婆说他那时候小脸憋得煞白，大大的蓝眼睛里全是泪水，看上去很招人心疼。他们砸了很多钱在他身上，一直保护着他的贞操。他和妓院里的前辈们——那些咯咯笑的男孩和喜欢摆弄裙角的女孩们，学习这一行的谋生技巧。他知道自己是自己唯一的本钱，所以倾注心血去经营。

妓院坐落在码头边，一到夜色降临，工厂散工，就有许多工人来河边洗脸。夏天的时候的黄昏变成被灰色雾霾遮掩般的朦胧蓝色，一天残酷的热浪都平静了下来，像一头被驯服的兽雌伏在天青石色的夜幕脚下。他的大理石窗台上摆着一盆盆天竺葵，刺眼得像夏天摔落在花盆里溅起的血。

一天的闷热在他大腿的皮肤上流下蜿蜒的汗水，他穿着一件柞蚕丝白衬衫坐在阳台上，两条白皙的大腿悬挂在窗台上，像以“白色维纳斯”萨巴蒂埃夫人为原型雕刻的《被蛇咬了的女人》。他的青涩和秀美让他得以无限接近性别的模糊线。他手里持着自己的玛瑙嘴长烟杆，啜饮辣口的烈酒一样优雅而谨慎地啜饮烟雾。这一片霏微的云让这片沉闷如铁的夏日油彩有了呼吸，他对着底下过往的人群微笑。那些人有的夸张捂胸惊呼，有的粗声咒骂。Charles并不在意，在他眼里他们只是风景，供他的感官消费。

像《奥德赛》中盲眼的先知忒瑞西阿斯，他的性别仿佛也只为了感受情欲而存在。性别是用来划分动物的，而他是一朵玫瑰。

鸨母妈妈会用粗哑的嗓子温柔地使唤他把腿放回去，他几乎见不到阳光，才白得像不食人间烟火。哥哥姐姐们教给了他娼妓的骄傲，他不用拿自己的皮肉去在酷烈的环境里供耕，他的工作只是被供耕。他是个娇生惯养的囚犯，他们往他身上砸钱只为了让他的身体更值钱。对Charles而言，他还未接触过的性并不是淫秽污浊的事，鸨母妈妈经常哼着淫词秽语的小调哄他睡觉。在这方面，他既像是知道得太多又像一无所知，因此纯洁得病态，又淫邪得神性。

他们为了保护他身上最值钱的那部分，不断叮嘱他要保护好自己。因为有些客人会喝得酩酊大醉上楼骚扰那些还没足够成熟的果实。Charles的初吻就是被这样夺走的，昏暗的灯光下他看不清那个人的脸，只能感触到他脸颊上刺人的短须。那个人的嘴里满是酒气，几乎要把他也熏得泛起醉意。对方啃咬他的脖子和锁骨，像高雅的食客品尝牡蛎一样细致而温柔的唇舌。楼下一片杂乱的脚步声，把他的心跳都搅乱了。

对方的手探向他的裤腰里，而他抓住了那只手。那只手骨节分明，比他的长烟杆要柔软，却一样令他畏葸如加了火药的烈酒。他声音颤抖却坚定地说道：“不。”

男人沉默了一会，最后骂了一句“该死。”，声音低沉而沙哑。有点像雨幕里传来的码头轮船轰鸣，他一直渴望可以在这样的声音里坐在甲板上，渐渐远离这片窒闷的夏天。对方温热的怀抱渐渐远离了他，他修长的手指离开了Charles的身体。烛火摇晃着，把他蒙上泪水的眼睛扎出许多小光斑，像一片焚烧圣洁的焰火。一片斑斓的烛光里，他看到对方的眼睛是灰绿色的。

喝醉的男人离开了，他抱着双肩坐回了床上。过了很久以后他才擦亮烟杆开始吞云吐雾。冰冷的墙壁刑具般摩擦着他的皮肤，仿佛用艰涩的冰冷对他发出警告。

——明天就是他的成人生日，但是没人会记得。更多人知道的是他的初夜会在明天被拍卖。哥哥姐姐们说，运气好的话可以被包养。毕竟要辗转不同的客人间太累人了，而且不健康。十八岁生日的愿望Charles不知道该许什么好，于是他对着窗外那颗湿漉漉的月亮低声说道：“我希望有人能包养我。”

窗外传来沙沙的雨声，月亮在雨里似乎离得很远。她可能会听不到他的愿望。但是Charles只是耸了耸肩——他也没太大所谓。他伸手抚摸自己的身体，像雕塑一样死气沉沉的乳白色皮肤，仿佛那层外壳下他的内核是丰沛的雨水，而不是一个灵魂。

他闭上了眼睛，梦境里，传来码头边轮船的轰鸣。他的舞台还没开幕，可曲终人散后的疲惫却已经在他的骨头上碾过去了。

【二】

夏夜低垂的钴蓝色裙摆时常让Erik想到他，事实上那个少年的眼睛比覆盖城市的幕布要清澈得多。工厂运作着，在空气里扬起飞散的尘土。一片腐败水果和发酵乳酪的味道编织成俗世的网，里面混杂着摩肩接踵的人群，体臭和热气蒸腾成窸窣耳语。他深深厌恶这里，无穷无极的交际和谄媚逢迎的面具，令他深陷烦扰之中。

他的父亲希望他会成为一个成功的商人。所以他的父亲不允许他去那种地方，可他还是去了。毕竟老人没有发言权，现在整个家都是Erik在养活。

那条运河边鱼龙混杂，酒馆、妓院和赌场鳞次栉比。像一块块凑在一起的腐烂的肉，吸引苍蝇群聚而来。散工的工人坐在码头的台阶上用水清理自己，一片片褴褛的衣衫凑在一起像岩床上除不干净的藤壶。他对贫民缺乏同情心，又并不情愿和自己的同类站在一起鄙视他们。他只是觉得这里缺少美感。

感觉就像面对腐尸的时候难以生出对生命的哀怜来。

河边的妓院布置得精巧华丽，像是某个没品味的富商小姐闺房。颜色花哨的精致墙纸上挂着那幅《维纳斯，丘比特，放荡与时间》以及《阿波罗和九个缪斯》的仿作。年轻的娼妓们穿着撩人的浅色丝群肩靠肩午睡，像一片互相攀缘的蔷薇。那片轻盈的肉体颜色几乎把视网膜搔起软绵绵的痒。而他只觉得窒闷。拉他来的朋友轻车熟路地和那些滴粉搓酥的女妖们调情，他只是坐在那里一口口地喝着酒。

最后他忘了自己是怎么醉的了，回过神来的时候他已经上了楼，把一个男孩压在墙壁上热吻。

对方没有他想象的那种殷勤，而是张开双唇任他嗫咬。他尝起来像涂满蜜糖的匕首，他的牙齿磕伤了他的舌头。他松开了他，伸手去扒他的裤子。

而男孩拒绝了他，“不。”他用被吻后的沙哑声线对他说，紧紧地揪住了他进犯的手指。

Erik低头看他，醉意朦胧里只看到一双蓝眼睛。那蓝色很桀骜不驯，光线无法穿透，阴影也难以渗入。如果不是事后喝水的时候嘴里弥漫起一丝血腥味，他会以为那片蓝色是他的酒后幻觉。

他想把那双眼睛画下来，于是让Raven去买了很多天青石色颜料。但是在画布面前，他却犹豫了，无论如何也无法下笔。感觉怎么画都是错的。

Erik从来觉得自己不属于这个地方。他身上带着不属于上流阶级的沉重，却又透出不属于下等阶级的高傲。他阴郁而一身反骨，走到哪里都不会觉得自己该在那里落脚。他像个哑剧里的反角，无声给他的邪恶带来优雅。

他开始在码头边徘徊，除了醉汉和猫，码头边还挤满了私娼。粗鄙不文的产婆把妓女生下的死胎扔进河里，孩子之所以会死是因为他们的存在背叛了他们母亲的职业需求。

夏天的时候街道上灌满了浓郁的花香和浑浊的臭气，在这片腐烂的失乐园里，满街熟透的果实无人采摘，只能发酵成滋味复杂的酒。唯一的一课苹果悬在大理石窗台上，在那一丛丛天竺葵间。他吞云吐雾的神态像吐露故事的谢赫拉莎德，随时准备迎来死期。两条大腿悬挂在窗沿，像白色缎带一样不住摇晃。

他咬着烟斗把被汗水沾湿的头发撩向一边，让自己后颈的皮肤裸露出来。Erik坐在码头上看着他，他看他勾起唇角对着人群微笑，烟雾从咬伤过他的牙齿间弥漫出来，像他的皮囊留不住自己的灵魂一缕缕地溜走。

Erik去打听了他，据说他是那家妓院的雏妓。这意味着，那些在他悬挂着的白皙大腿下走过的污浊人群中，也许会有人在某一天给他开苞。这颗苹果终将滚落尘土。

“他很美吧？可惜他是娼妓。”人们都这样评价，“——不过幸好如此，他的美是有价码的。”

那双蓝眼睛时不时从梦中浮现，像一块被揉进他灵魂里的碎片。但是Erik并没有产生别的想法，事实上他也没有空当。社会工业化的威胁让教廷的权利开始摇摇欲坠，教廷采取了施加高压来稳固自己的地位。他们家的产业也受到了影响，他不再去码头，而是大量时间留在账房以及父亲的书桌边。

这一天Emma Frost来找他，她是他们家的大客户，很慷慨的同时也很刻薄。她兴致勃勃地对他说：“今晚跟我去河边的会所，那里有有趣的事。”

她笑容里隐隐的坏水激起了Erik的挑战心，于是他同意了。

事实上他很少出现在此类场合，对于活动的目的一无所知。他只是坐在那里喝酒，手指沾染了酒精的味道，像挂蛇麻草的撑杆。这里的人都像吃了忘忧果，忘记了这里不是他们的家，像一场浩大嘈杂的交响乐里的音符一样尽忠职守地跳动，以制造奢华的混乱。

他们谈论Erik，却不敢接近他。就算是私底下的话语也尽量地表示尊重和歆慕。生活在活色生香的暧昧里的人对冰冷坚硬总是格外热衷。Erik身上那种守墓人的寂定让他们都成了趋之如骛的孤魂野鬼。他的疏离足以让他身后墙纸的天蓝色变成一种暖色调。

Erik喝得有点多了，他站起来走到舞厅外吹风。夏天的夜总是姗姗来迟，像少女围绕着蔷薇丛漫步害怕被荆棘扎到。天空变成了在明暗间悸动的幽蓝。风中涨满了藤花馥郁的香味，像是随时会淌出香水。他一眼就忘到了这间会所边上有名的紫藤长廊。木藤架上垂下一层又一层藤花，叠峦纷纭，像喝醉的画家用油彩绘制的烟花。在这片叆叇的紫色暮霭中，他一眼就看到了他。

那个蓝眼睛的雏妓，端然坐在垂落的藤花下，端着他的长杆烟斗在那里吞云吐雾。Charles，他叫Charles。这是他们告诉他的名字。对于这个世界的人来说，姓氏不重要，因为万一和客人同姓就会很尴尬。

可是他坐在那里的姿态却很端然，像一个家教良好的贵公子。但是他翘起的左腿却下意识往一边多摆了一些弧度，让他的腰扭出一道线条，像蓄势待发的弓，随时朝人射去一箭。

他们可都是养尊处优的小魔鬼，你一不留神就会榨光你。Emma是这么告诉Erik那间河边妓院的秘闻的。她说这些淫邪的妖魔们像猫一样畏寒，几乎从来不出门。为了保护他们那具待价而沽的皮囊，鸨母从来不给他们做粗活，就连给衣物带子打结这种事也有人代劳。

藤花的香气太重了，把夜晚熏得摇摇欲坠，像随时要掉下来。Charles坐在那里无所事事，他一眼就忘到了那个男人。那双绿色眼睛就像一把刀刃一样划开这片紫色浓雾。他站在那里好整以暇地打量着自己，像只盯上猎物的雪豹。

“哟。”他招呼道，轻轻呼出一口烟，“不坐下来吗？”

Erik抿起嘴唇，却不算是微笑，走了过去在他身边坐了下来。Charles的态度很随意，在Erik的屁股挨到椅子之前就把目光挪到了别的地方。虽然上次直接地吻了他，可是Erik却觉得自己第一次离他这样近。漫天匝地的藤花绽放出一片片弥漫的紫色。而Charles的嘴唇却红得格外不拘一格。

月亮从紫藤的缝隙间探出头来，Charles轻轻吐了一口烟雾。刺鼻的味道像根针一样锐利地扎在芬芳的空气里。

“你这么年轻就开始抽烟，这不是好习惯。”Erik皱起了眉头，对他说道。

Charles别过头来，对他露出一个敷衍意味明显的笑容。“不然呢？”他反问，“没有一点坏习惯还怎么对得起我的年轻。”

他话里露骨的挑衅并没有让Erik感到不快，他只觉得这个男孩像只小猫，他可以随便逗弄。Charles懒洋洋地再吸了一口烟，Erik眼前一片云蒸霞熨。

“花还真可爱。”他眨了眨眼睛，轻声说道：“可以陪人这么久，给人赏玩观望，却一句话都没有。”说完他用指节敲了敲烟杆，一小撮烟灰掉了下来，正好落在了Erik的裤子上。隔着衣料Erik感到灰烬的余温在烧灼。

但是Erik没有生气，他挑起眉头，颇为好奇地问：“你来这里也是为了参与今晚的活动吗？”

“我不参与活动，我就是活动。”Charles轻描淡写地回答。Erik愣了一下，他又飞速地补充上了一句：“今晚是我的贞操拍卖会。”

Erik沉浸在一种难以言喻的震惊里，他的目光落在Charles身上。他还是穿着一身简单的便装，单薄的衬衣包裹着他饱满的胸膛，像是被精心包装好的节庆糖果。这颗糖果会被沾满铜臭的手指剥开，扔进一个满是烂牙的嘴里。想到这里，Erik心里传来一股说不出的滋味。

他转过头看着Charles，男孩在望着藤萝间遥远的夜空。他的嘴唇形状看上去像时刻都准备抿嘴微笑，然而他唇角却往下撇着，不愿与其共谋。

“我想我可以试试买下你。”Erik说。

“你未必买得起，我很贵的。”Charles又吐了一口烟雾：“上次你拿走我的初吻，我可还没追债。”

“是吗？”Erik饶有兴致地笑了：“你想要什么？”

Charles拿下烟杆，凑了上来，他的睫毛几乎要戳到Erik的脸颊上。

“再还我一个吻就行了。”他轻声说道，温热的呼吸擦过Erik的脖子。Erik一时间闻不到这片浓稠的花香了，他脑子被什么紧紧地攥住了一瞬。但一想到Charles可能从小就学习这样的技巧，他心中又不禁浮起一阵剧烈的凄怆。

Charles把脑袋凑过来，张开嘴唇轻轻地吻了Erik。他的牙齿刮过Erik的下唇，像刀背摩擦过去一样。Erik想起那天混在冷水里的一缕缕血腥味，还有舌尖传来的痛感。Charles的睫毛覆盖下，蓝色的虹膜包裹着小小的黑色种子。他贴了过来，吻一路滑到脸颊。末了他的舌尖掠过Erik的耳垂作为这场短暂接吻的休止符。

“你尝起来是苦的。”Charles在他耳边轻声说道，然后他站了起来，抽着烟踱出了走廊。背影在Erik的视线里渐渐消失，而Erik却仍然幻觉眼前有一片蓝色。

——他算是被这个蓝眼睛的小怪物给吸引住了。“买下一个人”对Erik而言并没有太多意味，在他眼里，人和物的区别也仅仅在于它们是否会靠自主意识行动。而Charles身上散发出来的那股亮烈的傲气仿佛在告诉Erik——买下他不等于拥有他。

这一切只是等价交换的市场经济，他无法施舍他什么。

Erik开始对他产生了无与伦比的兴趣，在他眼里Charles像朵阴沟里生长出来的蓝罂粟，对他产生了致命的吸引力。他一定要把他采下来，就算走过去会弄脏他的鞋子。

他站起来拍了拍裤腿上Charles落下的烟灰，很奇怪的是，那些灰烬应该已经冷却很久了才对，他却觉得它们仍旧很烫手。那股滚烫的触感粘腻着他的皮肤烧灼了很久，他觉得喉咙一阵阵发干，于是他咽了口唾沫。感觉像一口枯井里掉进去一颗果实，滚下去发出咕咚的声响。

他决定征服这个高傲的蓝眼睛男人。

【三】

夜里下起了雨，站在窗边放眼望去只看到一片混沌的黑暗。雨夜仿佛来自深渊的信使，给人的心脏捎来寒噤。茫茫的雨雾里，室内的灯光格外浑浊，像几份不同时代的王宫里的陈旧奢华被保存了下来调制在一起。烛火边摆着那一小瓶麝香和百合精油做基料的润滑液。窗外传来一声轻响，一朵楼上阳台的蓝玫瑰掉了下来。在雨水里花瓣失散，像只迷雾里失足坠落的鸟。

Charles推开窗户，把那朵玫瑰拾了起来。Erik坐在床上看着他，他以为Charles会像其他娼妓一样故作天真地把它插进花瓶里。而他却把它一瓣瓣拆开，让四散的蓝色遗骸随着雨水流去。

他和那群把Charles视为囊中之物的富人们争执了很久，才花了一大笔钱把他买了下来。而代价是明天回家以后可能会遭到自己近亲的严厉谩骂。

这么一想，倒是有了种世界末日前的最后一夜的感觉。可惜无论上帝再放多少次洪水，这个世界的污浊都已经清洗不干净了，他非得拿勺子把土地一块块挖开才行。

Charles走到床前，他手上沾满了雨水。他沐浴完毕后身上只穿着一件浴袍，袍脚随着他的步子轻盈地挪蹭着他的腿部。他把浴袍解开，白色的胴体呈现在Erik的面前。他的皮肤上鲜少毛发，看上去格外光滑。

Charles的皮肤很饱满，像被削去皮的水石榴，同时也一样丰满多汁。他并非纯粹的白色，富有弹性的白皙中间伏蛰着一团团生气勃勃的血色，像椰汁汇聚的沼泽上倒映着鲜红的太阳。

他的目光落在Erik身上，尽管他看上去十分坦然，可是Erik还是看出来了他的不安。虽然他觉得自己不是什么好人，可是故意把Charles弄伤也很没品。于是他对Charles说道：“我会尽量温和。”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，没有回应他。他想起那些被哥哥姐姐形容初夜的感觉——“很疼，还可能会受伤。”他趴上了床凑近Erik，Erik很英俊，他脱掉了上衣只穿着睡裤半躺在那里。细长的腰从裤子里延展出来，平坦的腹部肌肉紧绷。Charles想，这是他喜欢的类型。初夜这样过其实也不赖。

他凑近Erik，看到那双灰绿色的眼睛离自己越来越近。他想起那个晚上被他吻了以后，他躺在这张床上抚慰自己。他闻到Erik的男性肉体的气息。显而易见Erik要比他成熟多了，他眼角的皱纹就是证据。他伸手去抚摸他脸上的胡茬，Erik闻到了一股蓝玫瑰弥留的香气。

Charles的胳膊撑在Erik身边，慢慢地往下挪。雨在外面拍打不停，他把脸贴在Erik的腰腹上，感觉像在冬天把脸贴上一扇紧闭的木门。他扯住Erik的裤子往下拉，然后他感觉到了它，Erik的阴茎被布料摩擦得发烫，硬邦邦地抵着Charles的脖颈。Charles抬起头来看着Erik微笑，他鼻梁上的两颗雀斑像毒蛇的吻痕。

“一次完整的性服务要从口交开始。”他解释说，然后把头埋在了Erik的小腹下。Erik看着他张开嘴把自己的阴茎慢慢地吞咽了下去。那片湿润的炽热一点点包裹住了他的性器。还没吞到底的时候Charles似乎被哽住了，Erik刚想叫他不要勉强，他却露出了倔强的表情，眉峰一扬，索性把脑袋低了下去一吞到底。

火热贲张的阴茎填满了他的嘴，刺进他的口腔，滑过他的咽喉。Charles头脑间一阵窒息的空白，他想起最开始被强迫练口活的时候。鸨母把他双手反绑，命令他用舌头把瓷碗里的玻璃珠全部挑出来，不然就没有饭吃。那之后他的口腔内壁肿了起来，好几天里喝水都疼。

Erik的阴茎越来越硬，尺寸也膨胀了起来。这根粗大厚实的肉棒噎住了他，让他想要反呕。但是他不能，他强忍住了所有不是，用之前自己所被教导的那些技巧舔弄吮吸。那根器官在他嘴里散发出惊人的热度，Charles努力找回呼吸。他感到自己身体里的血液因为缺氧而快开始逆流了。

Erik的呼吸声在他头顶变得粗重了起来。“哦——好男孩。”Erik声音低沉地叹息道。他伸手来抓住了Charles头顶亚麻色的卷发，Charles的鼻尖不住地碰撞着他的皮肤。Erik感到Charles的喉咙在痉挛，他粘腻的舌头技巧生疏地取悦自己的阴茎。浑身的血液都在轰鸣地朝下身汇聚而去。他发出低沉的喘息，情不自禁地把阴茎朝那温热的口腔里推送。Charles被他戳刺得流出了眼泪，他攥紧了床单，用力地把Erik的巨大吞咽下去。

Erik摁着他的后脑勺，性器凶戾地捅进了他的口腔。Charles感到眼前一片天旋地转，无数的罗马十字架在视线里浮动。一股腥浊在他舌头上爆开，滚烫的液体在他的口腔内温热四溢。Erik把阴茎抽了出来，带出一条长长的浊液。他捏着Charles的下巴强迫他抬起头来看着自己，Charles脸上布满了泪水唾液精液。Erik摇了摇头，用手指轻轻揩拭掉Charles脸上的泪水。

“味道不好就吐出来。”Erik语气揶揄又温柔地对他说。

Charles看了他一眼，没有逞强，爬到床头把精液吐在了痰盂里。他爬过去的时候雪白的臀部一扭一扭，充满了刻意卖弄的风情。他从小就被教导这种姿势，走路的时候，斜眼看人的时候，坐下的时候，甚至往烟斗里夹烟丝的时候，每一举一动都被烙下了妓院私房风格的烙印，向旁观者传递无声的床笫邀请。

Erik突然觉得一阵难以抑制的悲哀刺进了内心，这种感觉很新奇，长久以来他心中除了虚无以外一无所有。自从目睹母亲为了保护他而死在强盗手下以后，他胸腔里就只剩下一片冰冷的荒原了。Charles的身体白皙漂亮，却长着一副溜肩——是方便把他的衣服脱下来的身体构造。他伸手握住Charles的肩头，一把把他拉了过来摁在床铺上。Charles瞪大了眼睛茫然地看着他，Erik俯下身吻了他的额头。Charles头发里椰油的味道以液体的潺湲在他鼻腔流过。他伸手捞过装着润滑液的瓶子，把手指探进去挖出透明的流体，手指顺着Charles的髋部缓缓下滑，探向他双腿之间的密穴。

Charles呜咽了一声，胸脯挺了起来。他胸膛上的乳头已经充血挺立了，坚硬的乳尖扫过Erik的皮肤，像划开前紧紧收拢的花蕊。Erik的手指探到了穴口周围，温热的皮肤不断张弛，他把手指捅了进去。那肉洞因为刺激而骤然合拢，湿润的甬道紧紧包裹住了Erik的手指。Charles的身体肌肉紧绷了起来。在入侵他后穴的同时Erik另一只手掌则绕到他身前，轻轻包裹住了他的性器，用拇指巧妙地逗弄他的阴囊。Charles的阴茎很快挺立了起来，坚硬地抵在两个人之间。Charles咬着下唇，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着Erik。Erik用下巴蹭着他的脸颊，坚硬的胡茬刺痛了他。

扩张完毕后，Erik抬起了他的双腿，把自己的阴茎埋了进去。

尽管他动作并不粗暴，Charles还是疼得脸上一片惨白。他发出几声不连贯的倒抽气，Erik的手掌覆盖在了他的眼睛上，眼前一片朦胧的黑暗。

他能感受到Erik的嘴唇在他被咬紧的嘴唇上轻轻啄过，“别咬嘴唇。”Erik低沉的声音落在耳畔，伴随着呼吸的温度。“你牙齿太厉害，容易把自己咬坏。”

Charles的嘴唇动了动，最后还是松开了自己的下唇。Erik凑上去吻那瓣被咬出压印的嘴唇来，开始在他的体内抽插。那紧窒的甬道谄媚地包裹着他的下身，浑浊而猛烈的快感顺着血液崩腾，冲进所有的血肉缝隙里，让他的骨头亢奋得格格作响。Charles的身体像一座教堂，他在脑海里不恰当地比喻——代表救赎的纵向路径，一路冲向象征天堂的穹顶。他以酣眠般的疯狂揉捏身下的肉体，用力地在那片迷乱的疆土中开拓。

Charles张开湿润的嘴唇，发出了一声声哭泣和哀求，在身体里横冲直撞的异物让他扭动着腰肢高声呻吟。一道道白色的电光在前列腺鼓动穿刺，疼痛里充满快意的酥麻感顺着脊椎一路高攀到天灵盖。欲望的浪潮层峦起伏，一波波的浪潮拍击着他的神智。他早把在这件逞欲学堂里习得的知识抛到九霄云外，凭着本能扭动身体，把自己的腰部淫荡地摇摆起来去迎合Erik的穿刺。他的双腿紧紧地钳住了Erik的腰，因为大幅度的折叠而臌胀起来的大腿内侧肌肉一下下拍打着Erik的小腹。

汗水淋漓间，他的思绪被扯得断续破碎。隐约感受到Erik的脑袋凑过来咬他的耳垂。他的胡须在Charles的颈部磨蹭起一片刺痒。

高潮到来的那一瞬间，他眼前浮现起十四岁那个夏天的画面——码头边的垃圾堆里发现了一具烂掉的尸体，刚好一个姐姐带着他绕码头散步乘凉。在夏天，尸体腐烂得很快。阳光在流出的脓液上闪闪发亮，扬起热烘烘的恶臭。Charles只看了一眼就吐了。

“这是曾经风光一时的娜娜小姐。”那个姐姐轻轻拍着他的背，对他说：“有一段时间她是这里所有权贵的情妇，那些老爷们经常塞珠宝给她。她有一栋挺好看的房子，还经常坐马车去剧院，像个正经女人似的。但那都是过去式啦。哎呀，我们快走，搞不好她身上有传染病。”

Charles睁开眼睛，看见Erik躺在他的边上，一只手揽着他的腰。昏暗的光线落在Erik冷硬的脸部轮廓上，他的鼻梁闪着匕首一样的冷光。Charles凑了上去，伸手搂住他第一个顾客的胸膛。

“Lehnsherr先生，你累了吗？”Charles轻声问。

“你该叫我Erik。”Erik扭过头来看着他，曲起手指在他被汗水打湿的脸颊上划过。

“好吧，Erik。因为我很喜欢和你的交易，所以附赠一个睡前故事。你有兴趣听吗？”Charles问。

“洗耳恭听。”Erik凑近了一点，伸手扶住了Charles的肩胛骨。

“从前，有个少女，她被她的情人卖到了一间妓院里。”Charles望着Erik的睫毛，慢慢地讲述：“她被不断地凌辱、折磨，肉体受尽驯化和摧残。后来一个男人来把他带走了，让她当自己的私有宠物。她被反反复复地折磨，最后又被转手给了另一个人。在离开主人的前一刻，她问他自己是不是可以去死，主人同意了。”说到这里，他停顿了一下，声音变得轻柔了，像梦中的呢喃：“最后，她在得到主人的允许后死去了。”

Erik一直默默地听他讲述，一言不发。他垂下眼睛看向Charles，蓝眼睛的男孩对他咧开嘴露出一个无比凄凉的笑容：“这个女孩叫作O——你知道‘O’象征什么吗？”

“……一个名字的代号？”

Charles轻笑一声，他的笑容不像白天的时候那么敷衍高傲了。

“O的意义是——象征着性的受体，一个被人宣泄欲望而进入的洞。”Charles冷冷地说，他的话语落在Erik的耳边，令他心惊。

“十五岁之前，因为我们缺少在不讲理的客人爪子底下自保的能力。鸨母给我们订做了贞操带。知道那是什么感觉吗，Erik？你走路的时候，一个冰冷的刑具摩擦着你的下体……这滋味可不好受，尤其当夏天的时候。”Charles自嘲般地笑了一下。“我一直想逃，可是我没有办法逃走。因为我哪也去不了，我只会这么活着。”

看到Charles不像刚开始的时候那么高傲冷淡，Erik反而感到奇怪——这会不会是他故意吸引自己的伎俩？但是他不在乎，他他妈的不在乎。Charles苍白而瘦弱的身体躺在他身边，散发着性爱后的余温。Erik有种欲望，他想要Charles每个晚上都这样躺在他身边。

“我会给你赎身。”Erik压低了声音，一字一顿地说，像是无比郑重的誓言。

Charles愣了一下，旋即微笑。他的蓝眼睛里充满了阴郁密布的愉快。

“那可不行。如果你得到了我，那我就会失去你。”他又戴上了白天那副面具，以对顾客的交涉的口气回答。

Erik轻轻抿起了唇角——卸下伪装后那个天真的Charles顷刻间烟消云散了，面前这个Charles是他时常看到的在窗台上抽烟那个。

一股疯狂的冲动在Erik的胸腔里滋生，像杂草一样密密匝匝地生长，把他的血肉撑出一条条裂隙来，让不切实际的念头有机可乘。

——他想和Charles生活在一起。

“我可以包养你，如果你真的不想走的话。”Erik深深地望着Charles。

Charles看了他一会，忍俊不禁地笑了，像Erik说了一件好玩的事。“噢，我的朋友。”他说：“还是带我走吧。长期只接一个客人，那和婚姻也没什么区别，还不如做得更彻底一点呢。”

Erik和他对望着，两个会心一笑。Erik复又躺了下来，这回他躺得离Charles更近了。他伸出手揽住了Charles的腰。Charles的后腰皮肤汗津津的，他们的皮肤粘腻地贴在一起。

“我要处理一些事，等我把一些都办置妥当了就来接你。”Erik低头亲吻了他的鬓边。Charles像只猫一样往他臂弯里蹭了蹭，喉咙里发出一声咕哝声。Erik发现他到底还只是个小孩子。

两个人就这样相拥着睡去了。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 《被蛇咬了的女人》：雕塑家克雷桑热为波德莱尔的情妇之一萨巴蒂埃夫人所刻雕像。因为萨巴蒂埃夫人皮肤白皙无暇，加上为了对应波德莱尔的脸另一个情妇“黑维纳斯”湘•杜瓦，故萨巴蒂埃夫人被称为“白维纳斯”。  
> 谢赫拉莎德：《一千零一夜》中不停讲故事的苏丹王妃  
> 查查给老万讲的故事来自一篇小说《O的故事》，跟这本小说比，五十度灰简直是战五渣……


End file.
